poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Series
The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Series is a new adventures series. Summary Join Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the LGMs and the rest of the Toy Story Gang as they travel to new worlds outside of Bonnie's room, while meeting new friends, battling bitter enemies (including old enemies such as Sid Philips, Lotso, Demo Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete) and saving the world all at the same time. Movies *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of A Goofy Movie *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Shrek *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Puss in Boots *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of The LEGO Movie *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Barbie: Fairytopia *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of The LEGO Batman Movie *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Shrek 2 *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Shrek the Third *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Shrek the Halls *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Scared Shrekless *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Donkey's Caroling Christmas-Tacular *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Shrek Forever After *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Air Buddies *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Madagascar *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Aladdin *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Toy Story Gang and the Return of Jafar *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Cars *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Big Hero 6 *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Cars 2 *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Cars 3 *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Teen Titans Go! To the Movies *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Digs and Discoveries *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Sherlock Gnomes *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of A Bug's Life * * TV Series *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Transformers: Prime *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Tara Duncan *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Zig and Sharko *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Aladdin (TV Series) *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Teen Titans Go! * *The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Blue's Clues * *Transformers: Cyberverse * * * Trivia *Some of the new friends the gang meet include Goofy, Max, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona and many more. * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures series